


[Podfic] The Barista, the Burglar, and the Sofa

by xinasvoice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief Mention of a Suicide, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Modern Era, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Remus has anxiety problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: This is the story of twenty-three year old Remus Lupin, an overworked graduate student and underpaid barista, who comes home one day to find an exceptionally attractive man has broken into his flat. Given the neighborhood he lives in, that isn’t a huge surprise. He is surprised, though, when the burglar comes back with a sofa.Alternatively, this is the story of how Sirius Black tries to seduce a man by slowly furnishing his flat.





	[Podfic] The Barista, the Burglar, and the Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeasOfTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasOfTrees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Barista, the Burglar, and the Sofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586408) by [SeasOfTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasOfTrees/pseuds/SeasOfTrees). 



> I loved podficcing this so much. Remus' adorable and totally realistic internal anxiety-circles are the best. And the whole thing is hilarious. Enjoy!
> 
> Podficced for HP Podfic Fest 2018
> 
> Podfic duration: 2 hrs 4 min 48 sec  
> ~ [ .mp3 audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/the-barista-the-burglar-and-the-sofa) (235.2MB) ~ [.m4b audiobook file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2p8mld69iw0f7lk/01%20The%20Barista%2C%20the%20Burglar%2C%20and%20the%20Sofa.m4b?dl=0) (238MB) ~
> 
> Ending music is Body Electric (Blue) by We the Wild [Buy it on iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/body-electric-blue/1089270652?i=1089271020)
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Listener, she who understands the pain the artistically brilliant run-on sentences in this fic caused me, [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works)
> 
> [Follow me, xinasvoice, on tumblr](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/46279884592/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
